In the name of thy father
by Ann Murry
Summary: Sarek is accused of a crime. Can Spock figure out what is going on. Work in progress, chapter 8 ready to read. Complete story, please R and R. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Star Trek, nor have I profited from this story.

In the name of thy father

Chapter 1

Sarek of Vulcan, Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets, and Earth, his long-fingered hands interlaced, leaned back in his chair and silently meditated. Could he compromise his most sacred values, in order to achieve the logical out come? Rising, he went to the kitchen and stood at the windows that over looked the garden, Amanda's garden. Sunrise was upon them, and he had not been asleep all night.

Earlier that evening he had walked from his home on the outskirts of ShiKahr to the Vulcan Academy and Embassy Complex for a late night meeting. When he returned home, he found he could not sleep for his mind was in turmoil and he would have been embarrassed to admit that. He turned when the door bell rang. Crossing the living room of the one story villa, he answered it. An attaché from the Vulcan Consulate handed him a packet of papers. He thanked the young man and silently shut the door.

Walking back to the living room, he turned the packet over in his hands several times as he sat down very slowly in a chair that faced the window. Opening the packet, he took out the summary and read it several times. Afterward, Sarek leaned back, and closed his eyes. _If I fail, _he thought, _my honor will be destroyed and Spock will bear the scars of it forever._

-

Commander Spock sat quiet in the helm; the Enterprise was docked with the Starbase 12 for the purpose of re-provisioning. Spock watched the endless list of provisions being displayed upon the main view screen. There was stored food, textiles, machine parts, data tapes, cleaning and maintenance supplies, thousands of things that a crew in space for long periods would need. He turned slightly as the turbolift doors swished open silently behind him, and the Captain along with McCoy left the lift.

"I'm telling you, Jim," McCoy stated for the whole bridge to hear. "That woman had a thing for you."

"Later, Bones," Kirk replied quietly. He took two steps down to stand beside his first officer. "Spock…..

The comm. console went off and seeing that Uhura on leave with the rest of the crew, hand not returned to her duty station, Spock punched a button on the arm of the chair.

"_Enterprise,_ Spock here," he said.

"Spock," said an older feminine voice that sounded worried and tired at the same time.

Spock's eyebrows immediately went up. "Mother," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Your father is missing," Amanda Grayson said gravely. Spock could tell by the sound of her voice that she was nearly on the verge of tears. "Please come home."

-

Kirk tensed as he sat in the officer's lounge. To give Spock privacy, he had the call transferred down there. McCoy turned around from making himself a cup of coffee and took a seat beside the captain.

"What do you think, Jim," he asked.

"I don't know, Bones," Kirk replied. Looking up, he watched as Spock stepped quietly toward them. He took a seat beside the two officers, and Kirk reached out to touch his arm reassuringly.

"What happened, Spock," Kirk asked.

"I do not know," Spock replied. "My mother said when she got up this morning he was already gone. Which is not unusual, but she received a call from his office later this afternoon. He did not report in all day."

"When was the last time he was seen by anyone," McCoy asked.

"Last night the guard reported that he entered the consulate at around nine," Spock replied.

"And then what," Kirk prompted.

"He left the consulate around one in the morning," Spock said. "He has not been seen or heard from since."

"What have the authorities on Vulcan said," Kirk asked.

"They have not said anything, yet," Spock replied. Spock stood and paced away from them, turning to stare out at the stars.

"Spock," Kirk said softly. He turned back to face his captain and his friend. "Go home. You can take a transport from the Starbase."

The Vulcan nodded. "Thank you, Captain," Spock said. "I will depart immediately."

-

Kirk and McCoy returned to the bridge to find Uhura at the communications station. He stopped briefly beside her.

"Lieutenant," Kirk said. "Please inform Starfleet that Mr. Spock will be taking a leave of absence."

"For how long, Captain," Uhura asked.

"Undetermined," Kirk replied.

"Aye, sir," Uhura said and turned back to her station.

Kirk took the center seat as McCoy stepped down to his customary place by his side.

"I don't like this, Jim," he said worried.

"I don't either, Bones," Kirk replied.

"Captain," Uhura said with a bit of surprise to her voice as Kirk turned in his seat. "I'm receiving a news broadcast from the Starbase." She hesitated slightly and then continued. "I think you might want to see it, sir."

Kirk nodded. "Put it on screen Lieutenant," he ordered.

The stars on the view screen faded to the face of an announcer with the world broadcast news network. Kirk remembered the Starbases had access to all things from Earth. Often times when they were docked, it was the only time the crew was able to catch up on all the happenings of Earth by watching the news network. The announcer was already into the topic of the day when the screen was switched. Kirk filtered out the normal sounds and activities from the bridge and focused just on the announcer's words and what he heard made him shudder with rage.

"-Sarek, Ambassador from Vulcan, has been reported missing by the Vulcan Council. Taking an investigative approach to this story, this reporter has been able to ascertain that not only has the Ambassador disappeared," the man said sarcastically. "But along with the Ambassador, one hundred million credits have suddenly come up missing as well." The announcer turned in his seat as someone from outside the camera range interrupted him. Taking a sheet of paper he looked it over and turned back to the camera. "I have just been handed a new item to add to this story," the announcer said. "It seems that the Vulcan Council has just launched an investigation, the Ambassador is being charged with taking bribes, for a favorable admittance into the Federation."

The bridge suddenly became very quiet, until McCoy broke the silence with a whisper. "Oh, my god…"

Kirk turned toward the turbolift when he heard the doors open and saw Spock leaving the bridge. Kirk had been so wrapped up in what the announcer was saying he never heard his first officer come onto the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

In the name of thy father

Chapter 2

"Spock," Kirk said softly. Rising quickly he approached the turbolift, but he was too late. The doors closed before he could step inside, he turned around and said, "Bones."

Impatiently he waited for the next car, and when the door opened, McCoy followed him into the lift. They stopped on the deck where their respective quarters were located. Kirk used his override capability to access Spock's quarters when he didn't get an answer. Looking around he realized quickly the first officer had not packed yet for his trip home.

"Where could he have gone," Kirk asked McCoy, "and why isn't he packed."

"Come on," McCoy said as he started for the door. "I know where he's at."

On the observation deck, Spock sat quietly in the lounge; his fingers interlaced, and glanced absently out at the stars. Silent and dimly lit the lounge offered him the privacy he required to unravel the chaotic thoughts in his mind. He did not have to turn around when the lounge doors parted behind him. Instinctively he knew that it was Kirk and McCoy.

"Lights," Kirk called out.

"No," Spock said almost harshly. "I prefer it dark." He did not want his friends to see him in pain.

"Spock," Kirk asked quietly. "You don't think your father could actually be guilty of this."

Spock drew in a deep breath as he spoke. "It is illogical to believe that my father would do this for monetary gain," he said grimly.

"Well of course it is," McCoy said angrily. "We've known your dad for a few years now, and even before the conference on Babel, his reputation has been nothing but honorable. I can't believe for one minute that he'd do something like taking bribes."

"Spock, McCoy's right," Kirk said. "We just can't believe what there're saying."

"With all due respect, Captain," Spock replied. "It is not what we believe that matters; it is convincing the council on Vulcan."

"Speaking of Vulcan," Kirk asked, "why are you not ready to go."

"Captain," Spock replied quietly. "My first duty is to this ship…

"Bullshit, Spock," McCoy replied harshly. "Your duty is to your family, and I suggest….

The whistle from the intercom interrupted anything further McCoy may have said.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura paged.

Kirk went over the bulkhead and pressed the button to the comm. unit.

"Kirk, here," he said. "What is it Uhura?"

"Captain, an incoming priority one communiqué from Admiral Komack," Uhura said.

"Pipe it down to the observation lounge, Lieutenant," Kirk replied.

"Aye, sir," Uhura said.

Kirk took a seat at one of the tables and waited for the image of Admiral Komack to appear on the viewer. The Admiral was momentarily distracted, but turned around quickly to face the viewer.

"Jim," Admiral Komack said.

"Admiral," Kirk replied. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I wish this communiqué was under better circumstances, Captain," Admiral Komack said. "I'm sure by now you're aware of the situation with Ambassador Sarek."

"Yes, sir," Kirk replied.

"Well," Admiral Komack said hesitantly. "Jim, you must believe that I had nothing to do with this."

"With what Admiral," Kirk asked.

"I'm being pressured by the bureaucrats in Starfleet," Komack replied. "They want Spock off the _Enterprise_ until this thing with his father is taken care of."

Kirk absently made a fist with his right hand, and then released it; his anger slowly subsided as Spock came to stand beside him.

"A logical choice, Admiral," Spock said softly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spock," Admiral Komack replied.

"There is no reason to apologize, sir," Spock said. "As you stated, you had nothing to do with it."

"Yes, well," Admiral Komack replied. "I don't believe its right for the children to suffer the sins of the father."

"If only everyone believed that way, sir," Kirk said.

Komack nodded. "Jim," he said. "The _Enterprise_ is at your disposal. Take your First Officer to Vulcan."

Kirk nodded in return. "Thank you, Admiral," he said.

"Komack, out," he said and ended the communiqué.

Kirk hit the button on the comm. unit.

"Uhura," he said when she answered. "Shore leave is being cut short, recall all crew members.

"Aye, sir," she replied.

"Have Chekov and Sulu report to the bridge," Kirk ordered. "Tell them to plot a course for Vulcan."

"Yes, Captain," Uhura said and ended the call.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

In the name of thy father

Chapter 3

Spock felt the heat from the sun as soon as he materialized on his home world. Wearing a robe of Vulcan design didn't help matters much.

Directly to his right McCoy stated, "Jeeze it's hot."

"I don't remember it being this hot the last time we were here," Kirk commented from his left.

"It is close to the middle of summer," Spock said.

They had transported down into the yard just outside his parents villa. It had been several years since he had been home, and he noted with satisfaction that not much had changed with the house. He led them along a well worn path toward the villa. It was a low stone building with solar panels set into a flat roof. The design was simple yet artistically pleasing to look at. As they approached the house, a door from the garden opened and Amanda emerged. Spock held out his hands crossed at the wrists in a greeting to his mother. She had always been a vivacious woman, but now he noted with alarm that she was smaller and lighter than she had been the last time he seen her.

"Spock," she said as she crossed her hands at the wrist in return, and touched his hands to hers. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Mother," Spock asked concerned. "Are you well?"

He watched as his mother struggled to carefully control her emotions. "I'm better now that you're here," she said softly. Taking a deep breath, she released it and closed her eyes momentarily.

When she opened them, Spock asked gently, "What has happened?"

"T'Pau is waiting your arrival inside the house," Amanda said. "She wants to speak to you privately. I don't think it will be good news."

Spock's eyes widened in surprise as the matriarch of his family serenely stepped from the garden door. Frail and small, leaning on a carved stick, she stood looking at him. T'Pau looked the same she had the last time he'd seen her during his _Koon-ut Kali-fi_. Spock approached her quickly and saluted her in the proper fashion.

"You honor us with your presence," Spock said.

"Honor is the reason of my visit, Spock," T'Pau acknowledged. She turned and regarded the Captain and McCoy, deciding to ignore their presence for the moment she turned back to Spock.

"I must speak to you," T'Pau said and moved slowly toward the garden.

Taking the hint for T'Pau's need of privacy, Amanda led the way toward and house and motioned for Kirk and McCoy to follow.

Spock followed meekly until she came to a stone bench. Taking a seat she turned to look up at him with what could only be described as contempt.

"Spock, why do you find it necessary to bring off-worlders to you home," T'Pau asked. "Especially, during so trying a time such as this"

"It is because of this trying time," Spock replied. "That I find it necessary to have around me, those who are closest to me."

Turning away from him, she grasped the carved stick and used it to help herself up.

"If your father does not face these charges that the Vulcan Council has brought against him," she said. "I will be forced, for the honor of the family to declare him _Vre'kasht."_

"Indeed," Spock said.

She turned to him and said, "You have nothing else to say."

Spock regarded her coldly. "If you declare my father an outcast," he said. "Then I would be forced to acknowledge it or not, and I chose not to."

"Spock," T'Pau said harshly. "If you do not declare him _Vre'kasht_, your mother and you, will no longer be welcome on Vulcan."

"Then we will go were we will be, T'Pau," Spock said evenly, "but I will not disown my father."

Spock raised his hand in the Vulcan salute and said, "Live long and prosper, T'Pau." Turning away from her he walked the short distance into the house.

Amanda looked up from serving some fresh cold tea to Kirk and McCoy when he entered the single story dwelling.

"Spock," she asked. "Where is T'Pau?"

"She is just leaving," Spock replied and walked the short distance down the hall to his father's office. He entered his father's private office and looked around. Everything was just as his father had left it, and from Spock's point of view, nothing had changed since the last time he had been in it. He remembered that day all to well, the day he had told his father that he would join Starfleet instead of going to the Vulcan Academy. Pushing the unpleasant incident to the back of his mind, he focused on looking for anything that might give him a clue as to where his father could be, and what he was working on.

Everything in the office and on the desk was meticulously placed in neat order. Spock read though several pages of correspondence, but the communiqués were of normal Ambassadorial duties. Finding nothing abnormal in any of his father's papers, Spock turned to the file cabinet.

"Spock," Amanda said from the doorway. "What happened between you and T'Pau?"

He opened the filing cabinet while taking a deep breath.

"I do not want you to worry," Spock said, "but T'Pau is going to name father _Vre'kasht_."

"What is _Vre'kasht_," McCoy asked walking up beside his mother with Kirk following.

Amanda closed her eyes and steadied her voice.

"It means that T'Pau will disown Sarek," Amanda said softly. "He will be considered an outcast to the Vulcan society."

"And he will no longer have any honor to pass on to his family," Spock replied emotionless.

"What does that mean for the two of you," Kirk asked.

Shutting the filing cabinet with a bang louder than he had intended Spock turned to the three of them.

"What it means is that my mother and I are no longer welcome on Vulcan because I will not declare my father _Vre'kasht_," Spock said harshly.

Amanda stifled a sob and suddenly stiffened. Her face went pale as she struggled to stay on her feet. She grabbed at Spock for support and he took her into his arms. Even before he asked, he already knew, he too could feel the pain.

"What's wrong," McCoy asked, medical scanner in hand.

"The bond," Amanda gasped softly turning to look at Spock. "I can no longer feel your father."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

In the name of thy father

Chapter 4

Spock knew the unexpected severing of a marriage bond could be dangerous, if his mother had been a Vulcan, it could have possibly destroyed her mind. The fact that his mother was human was the only reason the sudden severance didn't leave her in a comatose state. Instead the worst she had from the incident was a migraine headache, to which McCoy treated with a mild sedative. Spock was sitting by Amanda's bedside as she slept; he logically contemplated the situation thus far and decided the best course of action would be to take his mother home to _Earth_. Reaching forward, he gently touched the side of her face; he replaced the empty void in her mind with his reassuring presence.

Rising silently he walked out into the hallway and went in to the living room. Kirk was seated on the couch and McCoy was admiring the view of garden, he turned around when he heard him approach.

"She is still asleep," Spock said evenly.

McCoy nodded. "Your parents have a lovely home, Spock," he said.

"Unfortunately, my mother is now being forced to leave it," Spock said. He sat down in his mother's antique rocker directly across from Kirk. "Captain, I must ask for a favor."

Levity touched the corners of Kirk's eyes.

"Favor, Spock," McCoy said smiling. "I've never heard you ask for a favor."

"What is it, Spock," Kirk asked seriously.

"I need to bring my mother home to Earth," Spock said, "and I'm asking if the _Enterprise_ will bring her there."

"You didn't even need to ask, Spock," Kirk replied.

-

"Do you think we will ever be able to return," Amanda asked. Looking around the single story dwelling she couldn't decided what else to bring. So many memories flooded her mind; she turned away quickly and continued to pack. She didn't want her son to see his mother break down into an emotional glob before his very eyes.

"I do not know," Spock replied gently. He knew his mother was barely holding her emotions and he also knew it was because of his feelings that she wasn't showing them. "Mother, if you are holding back about how you feel, I assure you. I will not be insulted if I were to see you upset."

Amanda smiled dryly. "Thank you, Spock," she said softly. "I'm sure once we find your father and find out what happened we will be able to return."

At the mention of his father, whom they had not discussed all day, Spock's expression changed to one of distaste.

Amanda did not miss the change and put out a hand toward her son. "Spock," she said. "I'm sure what ever he's done; it was for a logical reason."

"He could have found a different way," Spock replied curtly.

She looked at her son seriously. "Are you really mad at him, Spock," Amada asked distressed.

"He should not have left, mother," Spock replied. "He should have sought help."

"But what if he couldn't, Spock," Amanda pleaded. "Please try to be more understanding."

Spock raised a single eyebrow. He did not want to upset his mother further by showing her how infuriated he was with his father. "Very well, mother," he said.

Amanda smiled. "Thank you," she said softly. Taking one last look around, she finally turned back to him. "I think that's everything," she said, her voice breaking.

"I'll have the transporter room beam up the crates after we're on board," Spock said opening up his communicator. "Spock to Enterprise," he said and looked around hesitantly. He did not know when or if, he'd ever see the house he grew up in again. "Two to beam up," he said finally.

-

The hum of food processors delivering a steady stream of meals to the first shift crew could be heard over the voices of those in the rec room. Kirk and McCoy were sitting near Spock and Amanda. Amanda smiled dispassionately at the crew's conversation. She kept up a front for the sake of her son, but inside she was torn with worry over Sarek.

Sulu and Chekov were seated directly across from the Captain and the Doctor. They had been engrossed in a conversation about returning to Earth, when Uhura walked in and dropped a message on the table near the young navigator.

Chekov looked up in surprise. "What's this," he asked.

"You received a private message, Pavel," Uhura said surprised, "and it's in Russian."

He opened the communiqué with a slight shrug of his shoulders and began to read the message. "This must be a mistake," Chekov said suddenly. "This message is not for me, but for Mister Spock."

Spock reached for the message as Chekov handed it over. He quickly scanned the message and Amanda waited patiently. Finally unable to wait any longer she looked expectantly at her son.

"Who is it from, Spock," she asked.

"It is from Sarek," Spock said evenly.

She drew in a sharp breath. "What does it say, Spock," she asked impatiently.

"He wants me to go alone to the out post nearest the Romulan border and wait for further orders," Spock said.

"Alone, Spock," Kirk said quickly. "Why would he want you to go alone?"

"I do not know," Spock replied. "It is what the message says."

"Well you're not going alone, Spock," Amanda replied. "I'm going with you."

"Mother," Spock said softly. "I do not think that would be a good idea. I would prefer that you stayed on board the Enterprise and continued the voyage to _Earth_."

"What you prefer, my son," Amanda replied rising, "does not matter where your father is concerned. I am going and we will not discuss it any further."

McCoy turned to the first officer and let out a low whistle as Amanda left the rec room. "I knew you got that stubborn streak from one of your parents, Spock," McCoy said. "Now I know which one."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

In the name of thy father

Chapter 5

Spock walked the corridor outside the Captain's quarters. Reaching Kirk's cabin, the Vulcan identified himself and waited to be admitted. Kirk was still in his uniform, even though he had been off duty for over an hour.

"Spock," Kirk said. With a wave of his hand he invited the first officer in. "I was expecting you."

Spock raised a single eyebrow. "Captain," Spock said simply. "I can not allow my mother to partake in some thing that could be dangerous to us both."

"Oh, I agree with you, Spock," Kirk said taking a seat. "But I agree with your mother as well. You're not going alone."

Spock sat down across from his friend. "I can not expect anyone to join me," Spock said. "This is between my father and me."

"You can expect your friends, Spock," said a voice from the door way. Spock turned and regarded the Doctor with a surprised look. "Now the only problem we have, is how we'll handle your mother. She's going to be one angry human."

"I suggest, Doctor," Spock said firmly. "That we do not tell her anything, until we are safely back."

McCoy grinned wirily. "Scared, Spock," he said.

"Indeed," Spock replied. He remembered painfully, the slap she had given him, when he had refused to help his father. "You have never seen my mother angry."

Kirk grinned ruefully. "We'll meet on the shuttle deck in one hour," he said.

-

Approaching Romulan space, Captain," Spock reported.

Kirk looked up from piloting the shuttlecraft Columbus and nodded in acknowledgement. "Anything within sensor range, Spock," he asked.

"Negative," Spock said. "I do not detect any military crafts, just freighters."

"Good," Kirk replied. "Let's keep it that way."

"We are nearing the outpost," Spock said, looking up from his sensor array.

"What did your father's message say to do next," McCoy asked.

"I am to wait on the promenade," Spock replied.

"Then what," McCoy asked.

"I do not know," Spock said rising. He was dressed in a long black traveling robe with a cowl, to which he drew up and covered his face.

Kirk docked the shuttle and turned to his first officer apprehensively. "Keep in constant contact, Spock," Kirk said.

"I will contact you every fifteen minutes," Spock replied. He keyed the shuttles hatch and quickly made his way down the gang plank.

Kirk and McCoy watched as the shuttle's door closed with a hiss behind him.

-

Spock sat in the furthest corner of the room, away from the more rowdy patrons and waited patiently. An hour had passed and still he had not been contacted by anyone. He glanced around; none of the beings within the vicinity even slightly resembled his father. Most were freighter personnel coming and going for a drink or something to eat. Spock started to contact his Captain, when a slight Romulan sat down across from him.

"You are being watched, my friend," he said softly. "Do not attempt to contact your shuttle."

Spock stopped and lowered his arm, putting the communicator into a fold of his robe. "Who are you," Spock asked quietly.

"I am Selok," the Romulan replied. "Have you brought the disk?"

Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise. He retrieved a disk from his robe and meekly handed it over to the Romulan. The Romulan handed him in return a sheet of parchment. Without saying another word, the Romulan rose quickly and left the promenade through a side door. Taking the hint that it was time to leave, Spock rose as well and made his way back to the shuttle.

Kirk and McCoy turned when they heard the shuttle door open. "Spock," Kirk said. "You were late in your contact."

"I was being watched, Captain," Spock replied.

"Well," McCoy said. "Were you contacted?"

"Indeed I was," Spock said. He withdrew the parchment from his robe and handed it over to Kirk.

"This is a bond for the missing one hundred million credits," Kirk said, as he read the paper.

"What about your father, Spock," McCoy asked.

"I was not contacted by him," Spock replied. "A Romulan named Selok gave that to me."

Kirk sighed deeply. He realized they were no closer to figuring out what happened to Sarek than when they started. "Where to now, Spock," Kirk said.

"Earth," Spock replied.

-

Earth, coming home for Amanda Grayson was at best bittersweet. She had the opportunity to visit, when ever Sarek's duties permitted, but this visit was far different. She and her family were considered outcast's on Vulcan. Returning to Earth for her was almost like running away, and she had never been one to run. Like Sarek, she had always taken a stand on any issue she found to be worthy.

She sighed deeply as she watched the Enterprise approach her home planet. Spock stood quietly reserved beside his mother. This visit for him was also bittersweet. An outcast from Vulcan and not fully human, Spock was now a being with no people.

Kirk turned in the command chair toward his first officer and his mother. "Are we ready," he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Captain," Amanda replied.

Spock and Amanda along with Kirk, beamed down to Federation Headquarters. Admiral Komack met them at the transporter platform; he was backed by two security guards dressed in riot style gear. A Vulcan Male stood beside him. Kirk looked at him suspiciously, he had never seen before.

"Admiral," Kirk said apprehensively. "What's going on?"

Without answering the Captain, Komack turned to the former first officer. "Mr. Spock," he said curtly. "You are hereby placed under arrest."

Spock didn't even so much as raise an eyebrow. "Arrest," Amanda gasped, "on what charges?"

"Admiral," Kirk said. "What is this about?"

Komack turned to regard the Captain of the _Enterprise_ angrily. "He used you, Jim," Komack said softly. "He accessed federation level technology from the Vulcan Academy, and downloaded it on to a disk. Then persuaded you to take him to the Romulan outpost, where he handed it over to a Romulan informant, in exchange for the bond."

Angrily, Kirk turned to his friend. "Spock," he said harshly. "Is this true?"

Spock stood completely still, his hands clasped behind his back. "Yes," he replied evenly. "It is true, Jim."

"Why, Spock," Kirk said completely shocked.

"My father is being held captive by a band of renegade Romulan's," Spock replied. He could see no alternative than to tell the complete truth now. The message that had been sent to Ensign Chekov had indeed been from his father, but it had been coded. Only Spock was able to figure out the true message and he deemed it to dangerous to let the other's know about it. "In exchange for Sarek's life," Spock continued. "I brought them what they wanted."

"And in the process," the Vulcan said. He stepped forward accusingly. "You committed treason against Vulcan."

"You're going to charge him with treason," Amanda gasped softly. Having lived on Vulcan for so many years, she had become aware of their laws and traditions.

"Yes," the Vulcan replied. "He will be extradited back to Vulcan to face the charge."

Komack waved at the security guards who steeped forward quickly. As they stepped to Spock's side, Komack regarded the quiet Vulcan. "Mr. Spock," he asked. "Do I have your word that you won't give the security detail any trouble?"

Spock slightly inclined his head. "You have my word, Admiral," he said.

"Good enough," Komack said with a nod of his head.

Amanda turned away as the Vulcan and security force led Spock away down the corridor. Kirk was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say, to any of them. He was infuriated with his first officer and himself for allowing Spock to use him. But he had to consider, this was his father they were talking about, if it had been a member of his family, what would he have done? He turned around to where Amanda stood silently with her back to him.

"Amanda," Kirk said softly. "Don't worry. We'll get Spock a lawyer."

She quickly composed herself and turned to face him. "Captain," she replied. "I don't think you understand. On Vulcan, this is one of the worst crimes you could commit, and Spock all but admitted it."

"What kind of penalty, is he looking at," Kirk asked.

Amanda closed her eyes. "On Vulcan, treason is punishable by death," Amanda said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

In the name of thy father

Chapter 6

Kirk stared at Amanda in disbelief. "The death penalty," he said softly. He turned to Admiral Komack. "Sir, when will Spock be moved?" he said.

"The extradition process will move fairly quickly," Komack replied. "I believe they will transport him back to Vulcan tomorrow."

"Will I be able to see Spock before he is moved," Kirk asked.

Admiral Komack shook his head. "Only immediate family members will have access to him now," Komack replied.

Amanda turned to Kirk. "What did you want to tell him, Captain," she asked.

"I just want him to know," Kirk said, "that I'm here for him."

-

Kirk left Amanda to handle Spock's extradition and returned to the _Enterprise_.

"That damn Vulcan," McCoy replied after Kirk filled him in on the events down below. "Is he crazy, Jim?"

Kirk rubbed his forehead absently. "I don't know, Bones," Kirk said, rolling a snifter of brandy between his hands. "I just keep thinking what I would have done if I were in his place." Kirk stood up and paced nervously. "The Vulcan authorities must realize that he just couldn't let his father die."

"Well, that's what _we_ think, Jim," McCoy said, "but I'm sure the Vulcan's will find it illogical."

"Logical or not," Kirk said firmly. "If Spock thought it was the right thing to do then it was and I'm not going to let him go down without a fight."

"What are you going to do, Jim," McCoy asked. "Short of a miracle. I don't think anything can save him now."

"I'm going to contact the Vulcan High Command," Kirk replied angrily. "They will listen to what I have to say."

-

Vulcan, the planet had never looked as alien to Kirk as it did now. Having asked and received permission from Starfleet, Kirk brought Amanda back to Vulcan. They both wanted to be present when Spock was brought before the Vulcan Council to face the charge of treason.

Stepping on to the transporter platform, Amanda rattled off the coordinates of their destination. "We will be taken to the consular and embassy complex," she said. "From there we will be able to contact the Council."

Kirk nodded in agreement and stepped up beside her with McCoy on his other side. Once they materialized, Amanda was given permission to see Spock and was escorted off by a consular official as Kirk and McCoy were introduced to a Vulcan named Stal.

"Captain, I am the Chief Investigator," Stal said. "I understand you wish to speak to the council in defense of Spock."

Kirk immediately took a dislike to this Vulcan. Beneath the stiff veneer of his personality, Kirk detected something else. This Vulcan barely came to Kirk's head which was a surprise; all the Vulcan's he had ever met were tall by human standards. Also a surprise was the coldness in his eyes. Most Vulcan's were considered cold from a distance, but this one was cold through out.

"Yes," Kirk said firmly. "When witnesses are called, I and the Doctor wish to be on the list."

"In his defense," Stal replied.

"Of course," McCoy said. "He's our friend."

The Vulcan regarded them both with a sneer. "He will have no defense," Stal said curtly. "To commit treason against Vulcan is indefensible. Spock is aware of that and has asked to be brought before the council for sentencing."

"You're not going to allow that to happen," McCoy said aghast.

"It is already decided," Stal replied.

"When will the sentencing take place," Kirk asked.

"This afternoon, Captain," Stal said. "You may be there, but you will not be allowed contact with the accused."

"Fine," Kirk replied. "We'll be there."

"If you will excuse me," Stal said. "I have other matters that I must attend to."

McCoy turned angrily to Kirk as the Vulcan walked back the way he'd come.

"Jim," McCoy said. "What the hell is he thinking?"

"I wish I knew, Bones," Kirk said absently. "Something doesn't seem right about this whole situation."

"Well, you're damn right about that," McCoy replied. "So what can we do about it?"

"I have no idea," Kirk said grim faced.

-

Amanda, Jim and McCoy were sitting in one corner of the rec room. They had beamed back up to the ship after their conversation with the Chief Investigator.

"He wouldn't even speak to me," Amanda said clearly upset.

"Amanda," Kirk said gently. "Did you know that Spock took that information from the Vulcan Academy?"

"No, Captain," Amanda replied. "The one evening we were at home together, I was sedated and went to bed early. He must have left the house after you and Doctor McCoy left." Amanda rubbed her hands together nervously. "Oh, I wish Sarek were here," she said softly.

"So do I," Kirk and McCoy chimed together.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

In the name of thy father

Chapter 7

The council chamber was more of an auditorium than a mere standard room. Kirk, McCoy and Amanda, were seated on the first floor. Above them the second floor filled steadily with Vulcan citizens. Kirk had tried repeatedly that morning to speak to anyone who would listen regarding Spock's case, but he was turned away at every single opportunity. Residing himself to the inevitable, he had McCoy and Amanda beam down to join him in the council chamber and wait for the sentencing to start.

"Thank you for trying," Amanda said to Kirk once they were seated. "But I knew you wouldn't get any where."

"It's not over yet," Kirk replied. He looked up in time to see the Chief Investigator leading Spock into the council chamber.

Those in attendance suddenly became quiet. Kirk looked around, but saw nothing but impassive Vulcans. An outer door opened and Kirk counted seven Vulcan males as they entered the room. They took seats at a long stone table directly in front of his former first office. _Former_, Kirk thought with chagrin. Admiral Komack had informed him the evening before that Spock was no longer an active member of Starfleet and he wouldn't be allowed to re-enlist until this matter was cleared up. Spock stood up silently as the Vulcan in the middle started to speak.

Kirk turned to Amanda on his left. "What's he saying," he asked, for the Vulcan was speaking in the native language.

"He is stating the charges and asking if Spock would like to reconsider his admission of guilt," Amanda said softly.

Spock spoke in return and Kirk looked at her quizzically. "He said no, Captain," Amanda said grimly.

"Terrific," McCoy replied after listening in on the conversation.

The Vulcan in the middle spoke again and Kirk listened as Amanda softly informed them that he was about to pass judgment. A door from within the room opened with a loud bang as someone called out, "kroikah!" Kirk immediately recognized the Vulcan word for stop.

A lone figure strode across the council chamber floor as Amanda said, "Sarek."

Kirk turned to her in surprise, he couldn't make out who the being was for the long robe that they wore. The cowl was pulled up and even the hands were not exposed.

"Amanda," Kirk asked. "Are you sure that's Sarek?"

She nodded and turned to him with a look of immense relief. "Captain, I know my husband," she said.

The figure stopped directly between the council table and Spock who had remained standing. Drawing the cowl back, Kirk heard a low murmur reverberate though the crowd.

As a member of the council stood up, it dawned on Kirk why he looked so familiar to him.

"Sarek," Stonn said firmly in standard. "You are hereby under arrest."

Sarek nodded in acquiesce, but raised his hand before the council table. "Before I am arrested," Sarek replied in standard. "I would like to have the opportunity to plead a case of innocence for my son."

"Father," Spock said sharply. He came around to the front of the table to stand beside Sarek.

Sarek stopped his protest with a raised hand.

"You have evidence to support his innocence, Sarek," Stonn replied snidely.

Sarek nodded. "Council members," Sarek said, turning in the direction from which he came. "May I present my evidence?"

A figure appeared in the door way and Spock saw with surprise the Romulan Selok with whom he had contacted and given the disk too.

Kirk watched as the council members reacted to the Romulan entering the chamber. He turned in time to see Stonn withdraw a small dagger from his robe; Kirk immediately recognized it to be a lipitah. Stonn lifted his hand and Kirk looked toward the Romulan expecting him to be its target. He was wrenched back to the front of the room by Amanda's scream. He turned around to watch horrified as Spock pushed his father out of the way and slumped against the table with the dagger lodged in his chest.

Sarek staggered from the shove, but recovered in time to catch his son from falling. Gently lowering Spock to the floor he stood up as Stonn moved through the rush of the crowd and started for the door. Sarek caught up quickly to the traitor and Stonn struggled to release himself from Sarek's grasp. With Spock's blood still on his hands, Kirk heard an angry snap as Sarek used the tal'shaya and Stonn's body fell to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1

In the name of thy father

Chapter 8

Kirk was pacing sickbay as Sarek and Amanda waited patiently together in McCoy's office. He insisted once they beamed up with Spock that they take this time together privately. Amanda looked the worst for wear, what ever joy she felt as Sarek's return quickly turned into sorrow while she watched as McCoy desperately worked to save the life of her son. Kirk shuddered at the horrific images still fresh in his mind. The knife protruding from his friend's chest, green blood soaking the site of the wound as Spock hemorrhaged, and Kirk realized grimly that he was bleeding to death right before their eyes. McCoy directed the medical team in the transporter room with lightening fast speed and before Kirk knew it, the doctor was in surgery.

Kirk shut out the images once more as McCoy exited the surgery ward. Kirk waited for McCoy to speak as he leaned wearily against the wall.

"Well," Kirk asked finally.

"He's out of immediate danger," McCoy muttered. "As long as there's no post operative complications with that damn crazy half human, half Vulcan anatomy of his."

"Bones," Kirk said lightly. He indicated the approach of Spock's parents with a tilt of his head.

McCoy forced himself to stand up right. "I meant no offense, Ambassador," he said.

Sarek slightly tilted his head in acknowledgement. "We understand our son is, unique," Sarek said. Kirk noticed a change in Amanda as she stepped forward and touched her first and second finger to her husband. He could only surmises as to the change, but he'd bet anything it had to do with their bond.

"Yeah," McCoy replied. "He can also be incredibly stupid."

"Indeed," Sarek said. "His actions were extremely illogical."

"Sarek," Amanda said shocked. "How could you say such a thing? Spock possibly saved your life, again."

Sarek turned to his spouse. "Illogical, yes," he said, "but appreciated nonetheless.'

Amanda smiled at his words. They looked to the door as Admiral Komack entered the main ward of sickbay.

"Admiral," Kirk said surprised. "What brings you here, Sir?"

"Captain," Komack said. "I've been sent on behalf of Starfleet and the Federation to take a statement from Ambassador Sarek."

"Yes," Sarek said. "I believe an explanation is necessary." Sarek stepped away from his wife momentarily to gather his thoughts. "I was approached by the Vulcan embassy several days ago. Apparently, someone had accessed several top secret files. We had within our mists, a spy," he said and continued. "I was given some information and I went in search of the truth."

"And what was the information, Ambassador," Komack asked.

"That Stonn was not Vulcan," Sarek said, "but rather Romulan."

"And were you able to ascertain the truth," Komack asked.

"Indeed I did," Sarek said. "Selok is Stonn's brother. He was more than willing to help me expose him for the traitor that he was, but before we could return. I was captured by a band of renegade Romulans."

"What about Spock," Kirk said. "He's still charged with treason."

Sarek withdrew from his robe a disk and handed it to the Captain. "This should exonerate my son, Captain," he said. "The disk the Romulan's have contains nothing more than simple mathematical equations. Selok was able to exchange them before he handed it over to the renegade's for the bond and my life. Once the Romulan's got the disk in their possession, they released me and Selok helped me make a quick escape."

Kirk handed the disk over to Admiral Komack. "I'll see to it that the Vulcan authorities drop the charges against your son, Ambassador," Komack said. "And I'm sure that once Starfleet and the Federation hear of this information and it's verified by the Vulcan Authorities, Spock will be allowed to resume his duties in Starfleet."

"Most kind of you, Admiral," Sarek replied.

"Captain," Komack said to Kirk. "I'll be in touch."

Kirk nodded and turned back to Sarek and Amanda as the Admiral left sickbay.

"Well," Kirk said. "I for one am glad this whole mess is almost over." McCoy knew he was referring to Spock's condition.

As if they were thinking alike, Sarek asked, "May we see our son, Doctor."

"Of course," McCoy said. "Doctor M'Benga is with him, Spock went into the healing trance shortly after surgery."

McCoy pointed the way and turned back to the Captain as Spock's parents entered the next room. "I don't know about you, Jim," he said tiredly. "But I need a drink."

"Bones," Kirk said with a smile. "You took the words right outa my head."

-

"Check mate, Spock," Kirk said. He and Spock and McCoy were sitting in one corner of the rec room. They had beamed back up to the ship from Sarek and Amanda's home after dinner. Enterprise was in orbit circling Vulcan and they had just learned that Spock and Sarek had been exonerated on all charges. Spock would be free to resume his duties in Starfleet starting tomorrow.

"Most disturbing," Spock said absently.

"What's that, Spock," Kirk asked. He knew Spock's mind had not been on the game.

"How easy it was for Stonn to pass himself off as a Vulcan," Spock replied thoughtfully.

"I don't see anything disturbing about it, Spock," McCoy said, as he got up. Spock crocked an eyebrow as the Doctor continued. "You do it all the time."

Kirk laughed as Spock looked at his friend with a sidelong glance and allowed himself the smallest smile.


End file.
